


You've got something on your Neck, Boy

by Sijglind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oblivious John, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijglind/pseuds/Sijglind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hickey on Sam's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got something on your Neck, Boy

"What’s that," John asks.

Sam tries to clap a hand over the bruise on his neck, but John’s too fast, bats his hand away and tilts Sam’s head to the side with his other hand on Sam’s chin, dark, bushy brows furrowing as he inspects the hickey, dark even against Sam’s tanned skin.

"I, um—" Sam fidgets, throws his brother a quick glance. John chuckles and lets go of him, clapping his back companionably.

"No worries, I was young, once, too," he tells Sam with a wink and a smirk and Sam swallows, tries a shaky smile himself. "She pretty?"

Sam looks dumbstruck, but then he nods, smiling broadly. “Yeah, very.”

Behind John, Dean sounds like he’s chocking, and John turns around to level a disapproving stare at his oldest, satisfied when Dean mumbles a hurried, “sorry,” and ducks his head to hide his blush.

John turns back to Sam, takes a moment to look at him properly. The boy has grown quite a bit the last half year or so, shooting up and finally starting to fill out. Sometimes, he still looks a bit awkward and gangly, as if he hasn’t quite gotten used to his long limbs, especially with the way he slouches and tries to hide his face behind the shield of his bangs, but John is pretty sure Sam is going to become an attractive, handsome man. It shouldn’t surprise him that much, really, that there seems to be at least one girl interested in his son. He smirks to himself. So that’s what Sam is doing when he says he’s going to the library.

He grins and gives his son another companionable clap on his shoulder, making Sam stumble slightly.

"Good for you," John says and digs into his pocket to withdraw a twenty dollar bill, hands it over to a confused and slightly startled looking Sam.

"Make sure to take her out for a coffee or something," he advises and then slips past Sam towards the door, laying down the rules again for the time he’s gone. He smiles when he walks off towards the Impala.

Inside the motel room, Sam eyes the door suspiciously, as if he expects his dad to come barging back in, declaring this was all a joke. But nothing happens; the door stays closed and outside the Impala starts to rumble, then drives off. Sam gapes.

"Dude," Dean says and Sam snaps back to the present, turning his head around so quickly he nearly gets whiplash. Dean is frowning.

"What?" Sam asks.

Dean glares.

“ _Very pretty_?” he asks, incredulous, and Sam smirks.

"Not my fault that you have a pretty mouth and long eyelashes," he answers with feigned innocence, snickers and dodges the shoe Dean throws at him.

"Says the one with the girly hair," Dean says and throws the second shoe. It catches Sam on the shoulder, and he holds up the twenty dollar bill as if it can protect him from his brother’s righteous anger.

"Care for a coffee, _sweetheart_?” he mocks, and Dean lunges for him with a growl, follows Sam to the ground and pins him down.

"Oh, I’m gonna make you beg for it tonight, you little shit," he growls.

Sam’s eyes are dark, a glint of mischief in them as he smirks up at his brother, then rolls his hips up against Dean’s, making Dean’s breath hitch.

"I’m counting on it."


End file.
